1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prevention and treatment of inflammatory bowel diseases by administration of a mammal beta defensin.
2. Background
Human Defensins
Among many other elements, key components of innate immunity are the antimicrobial peptides (AMPs) that individually show considerable selectivity, but collectively are able to rapidly kill a broad spectrum of bacteria, viruses and fungi. The biological significance of AMPs is emphasized by their ubiquitous distribution in nature and they are probably produced by all multicellular organisms. In humans the predominant AMPs are the defensins. The human defensins are small cationic peptides that can be divided into α- and β-defensins based on the topology of their three intramolecular cysteine disulphide bonds. The a-defensins can be further subdivided into those that were first isolated from neutrophil granules (HNP1-4) and those that are expressed by Paneth cells in the crypts of the small intestine (HD5 and HD6). The β-defensins are mainly produced by epithelial cells in various of tissues and organs including the skin, trachea, gastrointestinal tract, urogenital system, kidneys, pancreas and mammary gland. The best characterized members of the β-defensin family are hBD1-3. However, using various bioinformatics tools almost 40 open reading frames encoding putative β-defensin homologues have been annotated in the human genome. Some of the human defensins are produced constitutively, whereas others are induced by proinflammatory cytokines or exogenous microbial products.
It has become increasingly clear that the human defensins in addition to their direct antimicrobial activity also have a wide range of immunomodulatory/alternative properties. These include the induction of various chemokines and cytokines, chemotactic and apoptotic activities, induction of prostaglandin, histamine and leukotriene release, inhibition of complement, stimulation of dendritic cell maturation through toll-like receptor signaling and stimulation of pathogen clearance by neutrophils. Furthermore, the human defensins also play a role in wound healing, proliferation of epithelial and fibroblast cells, angiogenesis and vasculogenesis.
There is increasing evidence that the human defensins play an important role in many infectious and inflammatory diseases. Overexpression of human defensins is often observed in inflamed and/or infected skin most likely because of local induction by microbial components or endogenous proinflammatory cytokines. In psoriasis hBD2 and hBD3 are overabundant and in lesional epithelium of patients with acne vulgaris or superficial folliculitis a significant upregulation of hBD2 has been observed. On the other hand, downregulation of hBD2 and hBD3 has been associated with atopic dermatitis. Ileal Crohn's disease has been associated with deficient expression of HD5 and HD6 and in Crohn's disease in the colon expression of hBD2-4 are downregulated.
Cytokines
Cytokines are small, secreted polypeptides from higher eukaryotes which are responsible for intercellular signal transduction and which affect the growth, division and functions of other cells. They are potent, pleiotropic polypeptides that, e.g. via corresponding receptors, act as local or systemic intercellular regulatory factors, and therefore play crucial roles in many biologic processes, such as immunity, inflammation, and hematopoiesis. Cytokines are produced by diverse cell types including fibroblasts, endothelial cells, epithelial cells, macrophages/monocytes, and lymphocytes.
TNF-α is implicated in various pathophysiological processes and can be either protective, as in host defense, or deleterious, as in autoimmunity. TNF-α is one of the key cytokines that triggers and sustains the inflammation response and TNF-α inactivation has proven to be important in downregulating the inflammatory reactions associated with autoimmune diseases. Upon an infection, TNF-α is secreted in high amounts by macrophages and it mediates the recruitment of neutrophils and macrophages to sites of infection by stimulating endothelial cells to produce adhesion molecules and by producing chemokines, which are chemotactic cytokines. TNF-α help activate leukocytes and other inflammatory cells and increase vascular permeability within injured tissues. TNF-α is mainly produced by macrophages, monocytes and dendritic cells, but also by a broad variety of other cell types including lymphoid cells, mast cells, endothelial cells, cardiac myocytes, adipose tissue, fibroblasts and neuronal tissue.
Current anti-inflammatory drugs block the action of TNF-α by binding to it and hereby prevents it from signaling the receptors for TNF-α on the surface of cells. This type of blocking has some serious side effects, of which some is infections such as tuberculosis, sepsis and fungal infections and possible increased cancer incidence.
IL-10, also known as human cytokine synthesis inhibitory factor (CSIF), is also a key 5 player in immune regulation as an anti-inflammatory cytokine. This cytokine is produced by several cell types including monocytes, macrophages, T cells, B cells, dendritic cells and mast cells. This cytokine has pleiotropic effects in immunoregulation and inflammation. It down-regulates the expression of pro-inflammatory cytokines, cytokines secreted by Th1/Th17 cells, MHC class II Ags, and costimulatory molecules on antigen-presenting cells. IL-10 is also secreted by a population of T cells called regulatory T cells (Tregs). These cells do not prevent initial T cell activation; rather, they inhibit a sustained response and prevent chronic and potentially damaging responses. In the periphery some T cells are induced to become Tregs by antigen and either IL-10 or TGF-β. Tregs induced by IL-10 are CD4+/CD25+/Foxp3—and are referred to as Tr1 cells. These cells suppress immune responses by secretion of IL-10. Recent studies have revealed a greater diversification of the T cell effector repertoire than the Th1/Th2/Treg with the identification of Th17 cells. This subpopulation has been shown to be pathogenic in several autoimmune diseases, such as Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, psoriasis and multiple scelerosis, previously attributed to the Th1 lineage. The cytokines secreted by Th17 are also downregulated by IL-10 and blocking of TNF prevents psoriasis by inactivating Th17 cells. The overall activity of IL-10 is anti-inflammatory and it has been shown to prevent inflammation and injury in several animal studies, however clinical IL-10 treatment remains insufficient because of difficulties in the route of IL-10 administration and its biological half-life.
Inflammatory Bowel Diseases
Inflammatory bowel diseases (IBD) are defined by chronic, relapsing intestinal inflammation of obscure origin. IBD refers to two distinct disorders, Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis (UC). Both diseases appear to result from the unrestrained activation of an inflammatory response in the intestine. This inflammatory cascade is thought to be perpetuated through the actions of proinflammatory cytokines and selective activation of lymphocyte subsets. In patients with IBD, ulcers and inflammation of the inner lining of the intestines lead to symptoms of abdominal pain, diarrhea, and rectal bleeding. Ulcerative colitis occurs in the large intestine, while in Crohn's, the disease can involve the entire GI tract as well as the small and large intestines. For most patients, IBD is a chronic condition with symptoms lasting for months to years. It is most common in young adults, but can occur at any age. It is found worldwide, but is most common in industrialized countries such as the United States, England, and northern Europe. It is especially common in people of Jewish descent and has racial differences in incidence as well. The clinical symptoms of IBD are intermittent rectal bleeding, crampy abdominal pain, weight loss and diarrhea. Diagnosis of IBD is based on the clinical symptoms, the use of a barium enema, but direct visualization (sigmoidoscopy or colonoscopy) is the most accurate test. Protracted IBD is a risk factor for colon cancer, and treatment of IBD can involve medications and surgery.
Some patients with UC only have disease in the rectum (proctitis). Others with UC have disease limited to the rectum and the adjacent left colon (proctosigmoiditis). Yet others have UC of the entire colon (universal IBD). Symptoms of UC are generally more severe with more extensive disease (larger portion of the colon involved with disease).
The prognosis for patients with disease limited to the rectum (proctitis) or UC limited to the end of the left colon (proctosigmoiditis) is better then that of full colon UC. Brief periodic treatments using oral medications or enemas may be sufficient. In those with more extensive disease, blood loss from the inflamed intestines can lead to anemia, and may require treatment with iron supplements or even blood transfusions. Rarely, the colon can acutely dilate to a large size when the inflammation becomes very severe. This condition is called toxic megacolon. Patients with toxic megacolon are extremely ill with fever, abdominal pain and distention, dehydration, and malnutrition. Unless the patient improves rapidly with medication, surgery is usually necessary to prevent colon rupture.
Crohn's disease can occur in all regions of the gastrointestinal tract. With this disease intestinal obstruction due to inflammation and fibrosis occurs in a large number of patients. Granulomas and fistula formation are frequent complications of Crohn's disease. Disease progression consequences include intravenous feeding, surgery and colostomy.
IBD may be treated medicinally. The most commonly used medications to treat IBD are anti-inflammatory drugs such as the salicylates. The salicylate preparations have been effective in treating mild to moderate disease. They can also decrease the frequency of disease flares when the medications are taken on a prolonged basis. Examples of salicylates include sulfasalazine, olsalazine, and mesalamine. All of these medications are given orally in high doses for maximal therapeutic benefit. These medicines are not without side effects. Azulfidine can cause upset stomach when taken in high doses, and rare cases of mild kidney inflammation have been reported with some salicylate preparations.
Corticosteroids are more potent and faster-acting than salicylates in the treatment of IBD, but potentially serious side effects limit the use of corticosteroids to patients with more severe disease. Side effects of corticosteroids usually occur with long term use. They include thinning of the bone and skin, infections, diabetes, muscle wasting, rounding of faces, psychiatric disturbances, and, on rare occasions, destruction of hip joints.
In IBD patients that do not respond to salicylates or corticosteroids, medications that suppress the immune system are used. Examples of immunosuppressants include azathioprine and 6-mercaptopurine. Immunosuppressants used in this situation help to control IBD and allow gradual reduction or elimination of corticosteroids. However, immunosuppressants render the patient immuno-compromised and susceptible to many other diseases.
A well recognized model for studying IBD is the DSS colitis mouse model, as described in Kawada et al. “Insights from advances in research of chemically induced experimental models of human inflammatory bowel disease”, World J. Gastroenterol., Vol. 13 (42), pp. 5581-5593 (2007); and Wirtz and Neurath “Mouse models of inflammatory bowel disease”, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews, Vol. 59 (11), 1073-1083 (2007).
Clearly there is a great need for agents capable of preventing and treating IBD.
Using Human Defensins to treat Inflammatory Bowel Diseases
Interestingly, Crohn's disease in the small intestine has been associated with decreased levels of the paneth cell α-defensins HD5 and HD6, whereas Crohn's disease in the colon has been associated with reduced production of the β-defensins hBD2 and hBD3 (Gersemann et al., 2008; Wehkamp et al, 2005). Furthermore, involvement of the enteric microbiota in the pathogenesis of Crohn's has been convincingly demonstrated (Swidsinski et al., 2002). Using fluorescence in situ hybridization, these researchers showed that in active Crohn's disease a drastic increase of mucosa-associated and invasive bacteria was observed, whereas these bacteria are absent from the normal small and large bowel epithelium. Together these observations have merged into a hypothesis, which suggest that in healthy persons a proper level of defensins along the intestinal epithelial barrier acts to control the composition and number of luminal bacteria and keep them away from adhering to and invading the mucosa to trigger an inflammation (Wang et al., 2007). On the other hand, in persons with an insufficient ability to produce a protective level of secreted defensins, the balance is shifted between the antimicrobial defence and the luminal bacteria. As a result, this allows a bacterial invasion into underlying intestinal tissues that induce an inflammatory state, which in turn, may develop into Crohn's disease.
Based on this hypothesis, WO 2007/081486 discloses the use of several human defensins in the treatment of inflammatory bowel disease. The inventors suggested that defensins administered orally to Crohn's patients, in a formulation that allow their release at proper locations in the intestinal lumen, would reduce the number of invading bacteria, re-establish a normal epithelial barrier function and, thus, reduce the severity of the inflammatory disease.
According to WO 2007/081486, the function of the defensins is to directly target and kill bacteria in the lumen to prevent them from invading the epithelial tissue. That is, the function of the defensins is purely as an anti-infective compound. In relation to WO/2007/081486, it is surprising that hBD2 administered parentally is able to reduce the severity of DSS induced colitis in mice, because by using this route of administration the peptide never encounters luminal bacteria. Additionally, we show here that the effect of hBD2 is a reduction of the level of the pro-inflammatory cytokines TNFα, IL-1 and IL-23 secreted by PBMCs. These cytokines are known to be key players in many inflammatory diseases including inflammatory bowel disease. It has been known for more than a decade that the defensins beside their anti-microbial functions also posses a range of immunomodulatory functions. However, the large majority of work on the immune modulating properties of the human defensins describes them as having primarily pro-inflammatory or immune enhancing functions (See for example, Niyonsaba et al., 2007; Bowdish et al., 2006; Lehrer, 2004).
Hence, it is truly unexpected that hBD2 administered parentally should be able to reduce disease severity in IBD patients. First of all, when administered parentally, hBD2 would never reach the intestinal lumen to encounter harmful bacteria involved in inducing the disease. Moreover, based on the large majority of published literature, one would expect that a defensin entering the blood stream would induce a pro-inflammatory rather than an anti-inflammatory response, as observed in the work presented here.